Field
The present invention relates to data caching techniques, and more particularly to similarity-based delta compression caching techniques.
Description of the Related Art
While data storage capacity and central processing unit (CPU) processing power have experienced rapid growth in the past, improvement in data bandwidth and access times of disk input/output (I/O) systems have not kept pace. As a result, there is an ever-widening speed gap between CPU and disk I/O systems. Disk arrays can improve overall I/O throughput, but random access latency is still very high because of mechanical operations involved. Large buffers and deep cache hierarchy can improve latency but the resulting access time reduction is very limited.